


Want them to see me (like you do)

by I_write_fanfiction_sometimes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Established Relationship, Family Dinners, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, they’re both idiots but they figure it out in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_write_fanfiction_sometimes/pseuds/I_write_fanfiction_sometimes
Summary: Liam just wants to take his boyfriend home for Thanksgiving. He really doesn’t understand why everything with Theo is a fight. He doesn’t ever know why they’re fighting.





	Want them to see me (like you do)

**Author's Note:**

> Basically self indulgent feelings I wrote because someone asked my to on tumblr and I thought I could use a break from my Big Bang piece. If you enjoy please leave a comment because they are my lifeblood. 
> 
> Prompt:  
> Hi beb!! So I know u got writers block n I have this prompt in my head so maybe this might help? So thiam are seeing each other or are together but a fight Happens n Liam’s famjam don’t know about him even being bi so like some event? Or holiday? Or something and relatives n shit are at the Dunbar/Geyer residence n one of Liam’s male cousins just got a gf n now everyone’s being like ohh Liam when r u gonna get a gf blah blah n Liam is Pissed but also Sad cause he just wants theo but they’re fighting and his relatives n such r being like those annoying nosy judgy kinda where everything is about my kids better so people r all like it’s ur turn now (maybe a cousin makes an underhanded comment at his IED) then Theo pulls up and Liam Hears him cause werewolf but doesn’t do anything right away then Theo calls him and tells him he’s there and Liam goes outside to his LOVE and they talk and apologize or whatever and KiSS n his fam be like oh but he’s so happy?? Pet names pls <3 u

It’s two days before Liam’s family’s Thanksgiving get together and he’s fighting with Theo.

It’s the same thing that they’ve been fighting about for the last week and Liam’s just tired.

“Why won’t you come?” He asks softly after a moment of stony silence.

Theo sneers. A year and a half ago that wouldn’t have been an unusual expression. Now though… Liam hates it. Everything about this feels like they’re back to making snarky comments and Scott pulling them apart when their eyes start to glow.

“I’m not coming to your stupid family dinner.” He hisses.

Liam clenches his fists. There’s a familiar feeling twisting in his chest and he hates that it’s his boyfriend bringing this back up. He swallows tightly and closes his eyes.

“I don’t understand.” He says in the calmest voice he can.

Theo _growls._

“I don’t want to meet your family, Liam.”

Liam feels his eyes burning and the tightness in his chest disappears abruptly as he stumbles backward. When he looks at Theo he can’t read his face.

“You need to talk to me! You can’t just. Not want to meet the most important people in my life!” He says when he can speak again.

“They don’t even know about me, or even that you aren’t straight, they can’t be that important.”

“That’s what this is about!” Liam pleads.

Theo shakes his head.

“I’m not going. Tell them or don’t, but I’m not going.”

Liam nearly screams. He searches Theo’s face one more time but finds nothing he understands. He’s out the door in seconds, slamming it so hard behind him that he winces and the bang.

——

 

Liam spends the next day moping around at home. His mom notices after a few hours and makes a comment about how this is the longest she’s seen him home in several months. Liam guesses she’s right. He’d promised that he’d come back for weekends, but it hasn’t really happened when he could be spending time with Theo. He feels kind of bad.

Theo doesn’t text or call.

To be fair, neither does Liam.

His relatives start arriving the next morning, bringing food and the occasional trinket for Liam. Gradually the house fills up, and soon Liam is laughing for the first time since he stormed out of Theo’s apartment.

Then Nick walks through the door with a huge grin and a girl holding his hand. There’s a huge ruckus as everyone swarms the couple, the noise level in the house rising and even the kids running over to cling to Nick’s legs and run their little fingers over the girl’s dress.

Liam finds himself sitting on the floor by himself surrounded by children’s toys. He can hear the happy sounds as Nick introduces her as ‘ _Danny, my girlfriend’._ He can’t seem to take his eyes off the doll in his hand.

The thing is, Liam was hoping that would be him. It wouldn’t have been quite same, but he hopes that there would’ve been the same happiness when he walked through the door with Theo.

“Liam!” His mom calls.

When he finally drags his eyes up, she’s staring at him from the doorway with a puzzled expression. He gives her his best smile. It must fall short, because she frowns and looks like she’s about to say something.

She doesn’t get the chance though, because Nick barrels past her and tackled Liam to the ground.

“Little cousin! I missed you!” He shouts just a bit too loudly in Liam’s ear.

Liam winces but finds himself smiling reluctantly.

“Hey Nick.” He says softly.

Eventually Nick drags them both up to standing and then gestures to the girl that had followed him in.

“Liam, this is Danny.” He says with all his teeth showing.

She’s pretty, is the first thing Liam thinks. She’s got tan skin and dark eyes with thick lashes. Long, sleek hair reaching down nearly to her waist. Her smile is bright when she looks at him.

“Hello, Liam.” She says, extending a hand.

Liam takes it with a wide smile of his own.

“It’ll nice to meet you.” He says, and he means it.

She just grins wider, showing off a deep dimple in her right cheek.

The moment is broken by the return of the rest of the family.

“I can’t believe this is your girlfriend!”

“How’d you manage this?”

“Danny, come and we’ll show you-“

“Will you play dolls with us?”

It’s a babble of voices and Liam doesn’t know where to concentrate. It’s times like these where he hates being a werewolf, especially when he doesn’t have anyone to anchor to. Another reason he’d wanted Theo there.

As he finds himself moved to the edge of the room he can’t help but wonder what Theo’s doing. If he was missing Liam just as much or if he meant something else by not coming. Liam doesn’t even want to go near the thought of a breakup.

He’s jerked out of his head when one of his aunts stumbles over to lean against the wall beside him.

“So Nick’s got a girlfriend that looks pretty serious, and he’s only a couple years older than you, Liam. Have you got a special lady?” She asks, obviously on the edge of falling past tipsy.

Liam grits his teeth at the mention of a girlfriend. It’s not a strange question really, he gets asked at most family events, but he wishes sometimes it included a, like, boyfriend. Just to give him a hint about how the coming out would even go.

“I’m afraid I don’t have a girlfriend.” He answers tightly.

She laughs.

“Nick was always several steps ahead of you.”

Liam blinks and tries to force himself to laugh back. He manages something that sounds strangled and weird to his ears. She doesn’t seem to notice as she totters off.

Liam takes a couple deep breaths before he puts his head down and forces his way to the kitchen.

When he gets there he just sinks down to the floor in front of the fridge. There’s no one in the kitchen but him, which is a bit weird, but his mom had said something earlier about having everything made beforehand and that someone else was bringing the turkey.

He just sits there for a while, the tile floor cold underneath him and the fridge even colder at his back. A couple uncles and distant relatives wander through but no one seems to notice him on the ground hidden by the island. He doesn’t know why it’s so hard to be around them. Maybe it was seeing Nick, perfect, pride of the family Nick, walk through the door with something that he was supposed to have. He doesn’t know how he ended up here, sitting on the floor in his parent’s kitchen instead of showing off the person he comes home to nearly every night.

He’s been sitting there for about ten minutes when two of his cousins walk into the kitchen whispering.

“Nick looks so happy!” One of them says, Liam thinks it’s Abby.

“Yeah! Danny is so good for him.”

“He’s nearly the last one to get a girlfriend isn’t he.”

The guy snorts and there’s the sound of a cap being screwed off.

“Probably the last one.”

“There’s still Liam.”

Abby sounds confused. Liam knows what’s coming.

“Well, he’s got those anger problems, right? Probably end up hurting anyone unlucky enough to date him.” The guy says with a cruel laugh.

“Mark!” Abby gasps, but she doesn’t seem too annoyed.

The guy, apparently Mark, just laughs more.

Liam clenches his teeth and shuffles to his feet.

Abby’s face drops into something that looks like she’s going to cry when she notices him.

“Hey man.” Mark stutters.

Liam just glares and stalks past them out of the kitchen.

He finds himself quickly surrounded by people talking too loudly. He doesn’t know what to do. It’s one thing to think about how they see him, and a whole other thing to actually hear what they say about him behind his back.

He ends up sitting on a couch in the corner of the room and warding off all conversations until the last people arrive with the turkey and everyone is herded to the dining room to eat.

They’ve all just sat down and Liam is starting to eat when he hears a car pull up in the driveway. No one else notices, probably because nobody else has super hearing. Liam ignores it and keeps his head down, avoiding the questions about school and, more annoyingly, girlfriends. Then his phone starts ringing.

He has to close his eyes for a moment when he sees the name.

 _‘Theo <3’ _It says, and the photo makes him want to cry a bit. He looks so happy for someone whos face is squished too tightly against another.

“Hello?” He whispers, pushing his chair out and walking softly away from the table. He doesn’t even know if anyone notices.

“Come outside, I need to talk to you.”

Liam blinks, that car he’d heard pulling up…

“You’re here?” He asks incredulously.

“Just come outside.” Theo demands right before he hangs up.

Liam stares at the phone for a second before he blinks and practically runs to the door. He hears his mom ask him where he’s going and then the sound of several chairs screeching across the floor but all he can focus on is that Theo is standing by his car when Liam throws open the door.

It’s all very romantic comedy cliche; Liam runs down the stairs, almost tripping on the funky last one, and barrels into Theo. The only reason they don’t go tumbling to the ground is because Theo’s back slams into the side of his car. Theo doesn’t even hesitate to wrap his arms around him which makes Liam breathe out shakily for what feels like the first time since he’d slammed the door.

“I’m sorry I was an asshole about this whole thing, babe.” Theo whispers with his mouth buried in Liam’s neck.

“We both screwed up.” Liam replies, tears burning in the corners of his eyes.

Theo tries to pull back when Liam sniffles, but he just squeezes tighter.  
“Sweetheart? Are you crying?” Theo asks, pushing at Liam’s waist.

“Babe?” He asks when Liam still doesn’t answer.

“I’m just… It’s been horrible.”

Theo’s hands creep under his shirt to press against the small of his back.

“Why?” He asks softly.

“They’ve just been so overwhelming, and I didn’t have anything to anchor me. I was distracted because we were fighting, and Nick brought his girlfriend so they’re all asking me stuff.” Liam babbles, finding himself unable to stop.

“Calm down, Love.”

Theo strokes his back. Liam clings tighter and presses his forehead against Theo’s collarbone, the familiarity of it calming him a bit.

“Liam?” Someone calls. “Who’s this?”

Liam doesn’t answer.

“What do you want me to say, babe?” Theo asks.

Liam squeezes his eyes shut.

“Whatever you want to, I won’t force my family on you, love.”

Theo stiffens against him.  
“And if I don’t want to say anything?”

Liam finally pulls away to look up at his boyfriend. He’s sure his eyes are red, but Theo just grins at him with his charmingly sharp teeth.  
“I-”

Theo cuts him off with a hand on his cheek and his lips. Liam melts a bit, falling more into Theo. They’re both just being held up by the car at this point, and Liam spares it a thanks before he can’t think past Theo’s lips moving softly against his. There’s a quiet gasp from the doorstep just as Liam feels a hint of tongue brush his lower lip. Theo pulls away right after with a shit eating grin and his thumb brushing over Liam’s cheekbone. Liam feels like he might burst with all the love inside him for this boy. He never does anything straight, and sometimes they take the long route, but he’s always beside Liam in the end.

“Think that was good enough?” He asks.

Liam’s sure he’s actually glowing at this point.

“Maybe one more. Just to be sure.” He replies, and  then leans in to wipe the grin from his boyfriend’s face.  


  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Check me on tumblr ([x]())


End file.
